degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Love Lockdown! Season 1: Episode 16: One Kiss From You
'Main Plot: Jake/Savannah' (Mr. May looks Savannah and Jake.) Mr. May: You two work together. (Jake rolls his eyes.) Jake: Me and Savannah? (Savannah rolls her eyes.) Savannah: Oh gosh. 'Subplot: Harry/Xandi ' (Harry and Xandi are talking at lunch.) Xandi: Your so cool. Harry: Thanks, your so pretty. Xandi: Thanks, so do you like any girls? Harry: I like, Mariana, but there's another girl gettng in the way. (Xandi looks sad and Mariana walks over to them and sits on Harry's lap.) Mariana: Hey, Harry. Harry: Hey Mariana. This is Xandi. Mariana: Yeah....I know who she is. (Xandi stands up.) Harry: Hey where are you going? Xandi: Ummm....I have to call my mom. (Mariana laughs.) Mariana: I think it would be best Xandi left. Bye. Harry: Let's be nice! Xandi: No it's fine.... (Xandi leaves and Harry runs after her.) Harry: Wanna make out? Xandi: Seriously? What? But you like Mariana. Harry: But your the other girl! Xandi: (smiles) ''Seven seconds. ''(Xandi leads Harry into a empty class room and starts to make out with him.) 'Opening' 'Third Plot: Alan/Iffy ' (Alan walks up to Iffy.) Alan: So I was thinking we should tell our parents today. Iffy: I was sorta thinking the same thing. But what if they say no? Alan: I don't care what they say I'm in love with you. Iffy: Hopefully, I believe you. Alan: You better, you should just know I love you. Iffy: I do, but your parents might not love me. Or the fact I'm your soon to be wife. Alan: Your mom might think the same thing with me. Iffy: My mom's easy and lead back, but your moms arn't. Well Lucy is but Holly isn't. (Alan smiles and kisses her.) Alan: It will be okay. I promise. (Iffy kisses Alan.) 'Main Plot: Jake/Savannah' (Jake and Savannah are sitting on Jake's bed.) Savannah: So are you and that gay guy still dating even though he cheated on you? Jake: What? How do you know? Savannah: The big fight between you, Xandi, Lindsay, Seann and him didn't give anything away. Jake: Don't tell anyone. Savannah: I won't. Jake: Really? Savannah: Yeah. So are you gay or bi? Jake: I'm bisexual. (Savannah gets close to Jake.) Savannah: So you won't care if I do this? Jake: What? (Savannah kisses Jake.) Jake: Wow! What are you doing? Savannah: Come on Jake. Jake: No I love Damon. (Jake gets up from his bed.) Savannah: Come on Jake, he cheated on your don't you wanna hve a little fun? (Savannah puts her hand down Jake's pants.) Jake: Maybe I should have a little fun. It's only fare. He did cheat on me. Savannah: You're pretty much right. (Savannah throws herself on his bed, Jake throws books off his bed and takes off his pants and shrit and starts kissing her again.) Jake: Are ou sure you wanna have sex? Savannah: I'm sure. Come on fuck me already! 'Subplot: Harry/Xandi' (Harry is over at Mariana's house.) Mariana: Harry, you're my favorite guy. Harry: Okay so what? (Mariana kisses him.) Harry: Mariana? Mariana: Come on your not dating anyone! Harry: Your right I'm not. (Harry takes his shirt off and starts kissing Mariana.) Mariana: Do you have condoms? Harry: Ummm no? Mariana: Okay. (They contuine to kiss.) 'Third Plot: Alan/Iffy ' (Iffy and Alan look at Iffy's mom.) Lauren: You two are getting married? Alan: Yes, are you okay with it? Lauren: Hell yeah! OMG! Can I plan the wedding? Iffy: If you want to. Lauren: Yeah! Alan: Kay, now we have to tell my parents. Iffy: Yeah. Alan: It will be alright. (Alan hugs Iffy.) 'Main Plot: Jake/Savannah' (Savanah and Jake are laying in bed naked covered by bed sheets and there out of breath.) Jake: Don't tell Damon about this. Savannah: I won't, don't worry. Jake: Is this gonna happen again? Savannah: Hell yeah your fucking amazing in bed. Jake: Thanks. 'Third Plot: Alan/Iffy' (Alan is looking at his moms.) Alan: Me and Iffy need to tell you something. Lauren: Yeah they do. Holly: Oh my god your pregnant! Lauren: Hell nah my daughter isn't prego! Lucy: Then what is it? Iffy: Were getting married. Holly: What? No Your to young! Lauren: Come on let them live! Holly: My son isn't marring your damn daughter. Lauren: Whats that suppost to mean!? Lucy: I have to agree with, Holly, your too young. Holly: And my son is to good for your bitch of a daughter! (Iffy, Lucy and Alan looks shocked.) Iffy: What? Alan: MOM! Lucy: Holly! Lauren: What did you just say?! Holly: I know what type of girl your daughter is! She'll do anything to be popular. Including fucking over her friends! Lauren: It's time to go, Iffy. Alan: I'm leaving with them. Holly: THEN GO! (Alan kisses Iffy in fornt of his mom and then walks out of the house and slams the door.) Alan: I'm sorry. Iffy: She was right! I am that girl! Alan: No! You've changed! Your my girl! ''(They kiss.) '' Category:Blog posts